Confusion Navideña
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Secuela, del fic "CONFUSION". ya han pasado 1 mes desde que se vieron y aun asi no se han dicho lo que sienten el uno por el otro pero hoy que es un dia especial cobraran valor para decirselos. 5986,2795,8096


Hola, Hola, Hola a todas las personas que me leen, ahora se acuerdan de "CONFUSION"? pues después de recibir muchos mensajes de amenazas y de peticiones, he decidido hacer una secuela del fic para todos, los que me leyeron y gustaron. Ahora esto iba a ser publicado para el 25 pero dada las circunstancias y el no tener inspiracion lo he publicado un dia despues.

DISCLAIMER: Esta historia es completamente ficticia todos los nombre y personajes que aparecen a continuacion le pertenecen a la gran mangaka AKIRA AMANO

Confusión:

Navidad Confusa

-Haru no puede seguir, evitando a Gokudera-san ya ha pasado un mes y aun asi si sigo evitándolo. Pensaba la castaña que iba caminando para su instituto -Por mas que ella, haga para no verlo, el siempre aparece, porque no, solo Haru se olvida, de lo que paso.

**Flash back**

Haru vio como un extraño objeto le caía encima de Gokudera, haciendo que un extraño humo rosa apareciera, y luego que se esfumo ese humo, estaba un Hayato Gokudera alto, fornido, atractivo y maduro.

-Hahi! Gokudera-san que te ocurrió. Pregunto la chica, con sorpresa

-¿Que?, ¿este lugar?¿ Haru? Tu?. - Decía muy confundido el muchacho viendo a sus alrededores

Haru estaba confundida y al mismo tiempo sorprendida; entonces, Gokudera de 25años se le acerco para darle un suave y tierno beso que luego lo profundizaría, al terminar por falta de aire, le susurro al oído de la chica esto: Tus labios son tan dulces como siempre, aunque estuviésemos 10 años en el pasado.

Luego desapareció para luego aparecer el Gokudera de 15 años pero todo alborotado y besuqueado. Haru seguía en shock por el beso y la declaración que le dijeron, así que salió corriendo del lugar dejando a Gokudera, ahí.

**Fin del Flash back**

-No debí de salir corriendo del lugar, me hubiera quedado, para hablar con Gokudera-san.-Suspiro la chica- pero ahora como hago para poder hablarle sin avergonzarme. -Dijo Haru para seguir su camino al instituto.

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

Gokudera había despertado y planeaba darse un baño, pero el, al entrar en el baño noto que alguien estaba con el ahí dentro.

-¿Que demonios?. –El de pelo blanco se sorprendió

-Hayato, ¿ya no me quieres?, vamos ámame, tengamos un baño juntos. -la mujer se empezaba a desnudar y acercarse a Gokudera

-No, otra vez no, Mujer déjame, no- NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… -Gokudera se despertó muy agitado y sudando- ¿que? solo fue una pesadilla, uf-suspiro el chico, recordando que las pesadillas empezaron desde que el fue transportado, al futuro y la Haru de 24 años casi lo viola- A ver, diablos ya es tarde, maldito despertador que no sirve. -Dijo El peli blanco tirando el reloj despertador y corrió rápidamente a cambiarse para ir al Instituto.

**En el Instituto Namimori**

-Tsuna, sabes que para esta noche el Instituto esta organizando un baile. -Dijo Yamamoto

-Esto, ¿esta noche? Y ¿para que hacen ese baile?.- Preguntaba Ingenuamente Tsuna

-Es para celebrar la navidad. -Dijo Hana que junto con Kyoko se habían acercado al par de chicos- ¿que te pasa Sawada un niño como tu no le gusta celebrar esas boberías?

-Es que, no sabia que día era hoy. –Dijo Tsuna algo apenado

-Vamos Tsuna será divertido. -Dijo Yamamoto para alegrar al chico

-Tsuna-kun. -Llamo Kyoko

-Si Kyoko-chan ¿Que pasa? -Pregunto el castaño

-Es- es que yo, bueno….- Kyoko fue interrumpida ya que en ese momento se abrió la puerta del salón y entro Gokudera algo molesto.

-Buen Dia, Gokudera-Kun- Saludo Tsuna

-Vaya Gokudera, si que llegas tarde hoy -Dijo Yamamoto

-Calla idiota beisbolista -dijo Gokudera a Yamamoto para luego voltear la cara y saludar al decimo.

-Si claro, Gokudera-kun -Dijo tsuna y volteo a ver para escuchar a Kyoko terminar de hablarle pero la chica ya se había ido a sentar a su puesto junto con Hana.

**Con Hana y Kyoko**

-¿Que te pasa Kyoko? ¿Porque no se lo dijiste? -Pregunto Hana

-Es que Hana, eso seria mejor pedírselo, en un lugar mas privado -Dijo la chica con un cierto rubor

-Ya esta, me pediste que te acompañara y lo hice y ahora vienes con que no le puedes pedir algo tan simple como salir al baile? -Dijo Hana casi gritando

-No te preocupes Hana ya se lo pediré -Dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa

**De vuelta con los chicos**

-bueno Gokudera le estaba diciendo a Tsuna que esta noche abra un baile -Explico Yamamoto

-Que bien y ¿usted ira? ¿Decimo? -Pregunto Gokudera con cierta alegría

-Es que es un baile y tendré que invitar a alguien a ir -Decía tsuna algo apenado

-Invita a Kyoko, Dame-Tsuna -Dijo Reborn saliendo de uno de sus escondites.

-Reborn!- dijo Tsuna impresionado- que, pero es que yo, no, no se si ella ya tendrá a alguien.

-Tsuna idiota, lo vas a hacer aunque sea con tu última voluntad –Reborn le apuntaba a su aprendiz

-HIIIIIIIII no, yo lo hare por mi cuenta -Dijo Tsuna muy aterrado

-Bien, y ustedes. -Señalo Reborn a Gokudera y a Yamamoto -también buscaran pareja e irán a ese baile -Ordeno el arcobaleno, para luego irse por donde entro.

-Reborn-San, quiere que yo como mano derecha este con el decimo en el baile -Dijo Gokudera muy emocionado

-Jaja, bueno ahora me obligaron a ir. -Rio Yamamoto

-Pero deberán de conseguir pareja. –Agrego Tsuna

-MMMMM….. será algo difícil pero por usted decimo llevaría una mujer, un hombre, un y hasta un perro para ese baile -Dijo con mucha determinación Gokudera. Claro que a Tsuna se le resbalo una gotita de sudor al escuchar al peliblanco hablar.

-Bueno yo creo que ya tengo a alguien en mente -Dijo sonriendo Yamamoto.

Entonces el timbre de entrada de clases sonó y todo mundo se preparo para el día de clases que les esperaba.

**Horas mas tarde en el instituto de Haru**

La castaña estaba toda la mañana distraída pensando en Gokudera y en el que la beso, el Gokudera de 25años.

-Pero porque a Haru no se le puede olvidar al cabeza de pulpo ese, de la cabeza -Pensaba la castaña

Haru estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no escucho que el timbre de salida había tocado y tenían que retirarse, solo una compañera de Haru le toco el hombro para ver que le pasaba y la chica salió de su trance y salió del Instituto rumbo a su casa.

**De vuelta al Instituto Namimori**

Ya había tocado el timbre de salida, para que los estudiantes del Instituto salieran.

-Fue un día de clases agotador, me alegra que haya terminado -Dijo Yamamoto saliendo del salón de clases junto con Tsuna y Gokudera

-Si pero lo bueno es que ya, vamos a casa -Dijo Tsuna

-Tu no iras a ninguna parte Tsuna -Dijo Reborn de nuevo saliendo de algún lugar

-¡Reborn! Pero ¿que haces de nuevo por aquí? -Pregunto aterrado Tsuna

-Tsuna, debes de invitar a Kyoko, o sino tu no podrás ir jamás a casa -Amenazo Reborn

-Bueno Tsuna, creo que vas a estar ocupado, con Kyoko así que me iré yo solo, además aun tengo que buscar pareja -Dijo Yamamoto sin dejar de sonreír

-Tsk, Friki beisbolista, no eres tan leal como yo -Dijo Gokudera –decimo yo lo acompañare para que su invitación salga bien

-Tú también debes de ir a buscar pareja, Gokudera -Dijo Reborn

-Pero, Reborn-san.

-Nada de peros y ve ya a buscar tu pareja -Ordeno el arcobaleno

Entonces, el peliblanco se fue sin decir ninguna queja.

-Bien ahora Tsuna dirígete a la terraza -Dijo Reborn

-Pero si en la terraza del Instituto no debe de haber nadie -Dijo Tsuna

-Calla y ve de inmediatamente -Ordeno Reborn

Tsuna, se dirigió hacia la terraza del Instituto y ahí estaba Kyoko, esperando a Tsuna

-¿Kyoko-chan? ¿Que haces aquí? -Pregunto el chico

-Es que Reborn-chan me dijo que tú me querías ver -Contesto la Chica

-Ah! Eso es que yo tengo que pedirte que bueno esto, yo….. -Titubeaba Tsuna

-Tsuna-kun yo también tengo algo que decirte, es que yo quería que.- Kyoko agacho la cabeza –Quisieras ir al baile conmigo?

-Al baile, es que yo bueno, si quiero ir contigo Kyoko-chan -Dijo Tsuna con un sonrojo

Kyoko, se alegro porque Tsuna había aceptado ir al baile con ella, y se despidió del chico para luego irse y encontrarse otra vez en el baile de esta noche.

**En otro lugar**

-Diablos y ahora como consigo una chica que no sea tan molesta para el baile -Pensaba Gokudera caminando hacia su departamento

-Porque, porque, Haru no puede dejar de pensar en el estúpido cabeza de pulpo -Pensaba Haru que estaba caminando hacia su casa

-Creo que puede ser que invite a esa estúpida mujer, ¿eh? Espera, ¿estoy pensando en invitarla a ella? Que mierda me esta pasando -Seguía el chico de cabellos blancos en sus pensamientos

-Creo que Haru ira a hablar con Gokudera-san para quitármelo de la cabeza -Aun la chica pensaba distraída del mundo exterior

Y los dos chicos caminaban muy metidos en sus pensamientos que no vieron que chocaron en una interseccion.

-¡¿Porque no te fijas por donde vas? -Gritaron al unisonó

-¿Haru? -Dijo el chico

-¿Gokudera-san? -Dijo la chica

-Siempre, estas distraída, mujer estúpida -Dijo el chico, fingiendo enojo

-Idiota Cabeza de Pulpo, Haru no es una mujer estúpida -Se defendió la chica

Gokudera volteo dándole la espalda a Haru, y esta hizo lo mismo y los dos quedaron volteados y sin verse a la cara.

-Esteee, Gokudera-San ¿quisieras hablar con Haru un momento? -Pregunto la chica rompiendo el silencio

-Bueno, acerca de eso, yo también quisiera pedirte algo -Dijo el chico aguantándose el sonrojo

-¡Ah! ¿Si?, ¿de verdad?

-Que si es verdad y mejor que eso lo hablemos en un lugar mas privado –sugirió Gokudera

-Eso también lo estaba pensando Haru, mejor lo hablamos en el departamento de Gokudera-san –Hablo la chica

**Mientras tanto en otra parte**

-Vamos Takeshi has venido hasta aquí, ¿Por qué no lo haces de un vez? –pensaba Yamamoto que estaba parado enfrente de un edificio ya abandonado y ahora era la casa de los de la banda kokuyo

Entonces en un momento para la sorpresa del beisbolista había salido Chrome del edificio. La chica del cabello en forma de piña también se sorprendió ya que ella no esperaba que el estuviese ahí.

-Hola –fue lo único que dijo Takeshi

Chrome solo saludo con la mano, en respuesta.

-Este, creo que no es un momento apropiado, no se, si tu, digo yo quería –Yamamoto estaba que se lo comían los nervios.

Chrome solo lo miro, con una cara de confusión.

Takeshi, sabia que estaba haciendo el ridículo, trabándose con sus propias palabras. –Suspiro- Lo que te quería decir, es que en mi Instituto habrá un baile y quisiera que me acompañaras.

Chrome, solo se quedo sonrojada y algo atónita con la invitación del chico. –Si, me gustaría ir contigo.

Takeshi se alegro al escuchar la respuesta y sin pensarlo abrazo a Chrome, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se sonrojo y la soltó de una vez.

-Creo que te vendré a buscar a las 7 –dijo el chico y se retiro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por haber invitado a la chica que le robaba el sueño.

**Con Haru y Gokudera**

Gokudera revisaba todos los lugares para ver si habia alguien viendolos o espiandolos, mientras que Haru estaba sentada en una banca viendo estrañada al de pelo blanco

-Bien no hay nadie que nos moleste –anuncio el chico y se sento a lado de la castaña

-Gokudera-san Sabes hay algo que te quiero decir, es que yo, no se como….

-Mujer si lo vas a decir dilo rapido –se impacientaba el italiano

-Lo dire pero primero si esta tan impaciente Gokudera-san usted diga lo suyo primero –se enojaba la chica por la falta de tacto de el de pelo blanco

-Bien lo que pasa es que –dijo rapidamente Gokudera

-¿Hahi? ¿Que dijiste? Haru no entendio

-Dije que –repitio el chico

-Gokudera-san digalo mas despacio Haru aun no le entendio

-Arg, ¿es que eres una lenta para comprender las palabras o que? –se enfurecia Gokudera

-Si es asi de Grosero con Haru, mejor Haru se va –dijo la castaña que se levantaba para irse

-No espera –Gokudera agarro la mano de Haru antes de que esta se fuera –es que quiero pedirte que me acompañes al baile de esta noche –dijo Gokudera viendo hacia otro lado

Haru se le quedo viendo unos momentos y Gokudera tambien se quedo esperando la respuesta.

-Bueno ¿me contestaras o no?

-Si Haru acepta ir con usted Gokudera-san

Gokudera se alegro, pero claro con mucho disimulo, para no mostrar esa faceta ante la chica.

-Entonces te recogere en tu casa a las 7 –dijo el chico para retirarse al igual que Haru

**En la noche**

El ambiente en el Instituto era navideño adornaron todas las ventanas con guirnaldas, la iluminacion excelente no tan brillosa pero si lo suficiente como para pasar una buena velada, ademas de que habia un candelabro colgando del techo y el arbolito de navidad que llegaba hasta el techo del salon principal con muchas decoraciones, foquitos y claro unas cuantas cajas pintadas de regalos para parecer que papa noel ya habia dejado obsequios.

Tsuna que estaba vestido de traje color negro, ya estaba en el Instituto a la espera de que su pareja llegara, pero tambien le extrañaba que no estuviesen aun presentes sus amigos Yamamoto y Gokudera, pero rapidamente olvido esto ya que la persona por la que estaba esperando estaba frente de el.

Kyoko entro al salon principal, vestia un hermoso vestido color dorado, que dejaban ver sus hombros y calzaba unos zapatitos de suela sin tacones. Detrás de ella estaba su hermano Ryohei este vestia un traje de color crema y zapatos de mismo color.

-Sawada, ¿donde estan Yamamoto y el cabeza de pulpo? –pregunto el boxeador que fue directamente hacia Tsuna

-Pues no se donde estan hace mucho deberion de haber venido y no estan –contesto Tsuna

La interesante conversacion que tenian Ryohei y Tsuna fue interrumpida por Hana que se llevo a Ryohei del brazo diciendole que necesitaba de su ayuda en algo, mientras que se retiraban Hana le pudo guiñar un ojo a Kyoko y esta asintio, y fue hasta Tsuna.

-Kyoko-chan te ves hermosa –dijo Tsuna al ver a la bella chica en frente suyo

-Gracias, tambien te ves bien Tsuna-kun

Tsuna se ruborizo ante este comentario.

-Ven vamos a bailar –propuso la chica agarrandole la mano a Tsuna

-Pero es que yo no se bailar –dijo Tsuna algo apenado

-¿Entonces para que viniste? –Reborn aparecio de detrás del ponche

-REBORN –dijo Tsuna –vine porque tu me obligaste

-Pues y ¿quieres tambien que te obligue a bailar? –dijo el arcobaleno

-Tsuna-kun no hay problema si no sabes yo te enseño –dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa

Entonces Tsuna se atrevio a ir con Kyoko a que le enseñara a bailar

**En Kokuyo-Land**

Yamamoto caminaba hacia Kokuyo para recoger a Chrome.

-Jaja se me hizo tarde –rio Yamamoto y vio su reloj, marcaba las 7:45 p.m –vaya de verdad no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era pero bueno con suerte llegaremos al baile

El guardian de la lluvia espero afuera del edificio Kokuyo para que saliera su pareja de esta noche. Pero para su sorpresa, minutos mas tarde salieron Ken y Chikusa del edificio.

-Tsk, siempre es una molestia esa niña –dijo Ken en un tono de enfado

-Si tu le hubieses ayudado no estaria asi Ken –dijo Chikusa acomodandose los lentes

-Ja, ¿ayudarle para que salga con el enemigo?, eso ni soñarlo –dijo el rubio y junto con el chico de los lentes se alejaron caminando

Yamamoto que habia escuchado todo esto, escondido detrás de unos arbustos, penso que algo malo le habia sucedido a Chrome, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces entro al edificio, ahí dentro se escuchaban los solloszos de Chrome, asi que el chico solo tuvo que seguir el sonido del llanto para encontrarse que Chrome estaba acostada boca abajo en un sofa llorando. Takeshi se le acerco y puso su mano en la espalda de la chica, instintivamente Chrome miro a la persona que le habia puesto la mano y se encontro con la mirada y sonrisa del chico.

-No, llores mas –Dijo Yamamoto

-Disculpame –dijo la chica que estaba con el rostro cubierto por sus manos

-No debes de disculparte, es solo un tonto baile, ademas no es que me entusiasmaba ir despues de todo

Chrome giro su cabeza para ver a Yamamoto, a los ojos y luego le abrazo y oculto su cara en el pecho del chico.

-Ya, esta bien mejor es que estes bien –dijo Yamamoto para consolarla –mira que hermosa noche hace, la luna brillando en el cielo, las estrellas viendonos –dijo viendo hacia el traga luz que estaba encima de ellos

Chrome dejo de llorar y acompaño a contemplar la hermosa noche que hacia con su pareja.

**Mientras tanto**

-Mierda tuve que escuchar al imbecil de Shamal –dijo Gokudera apresurandose a la casa de Haru –diablos ya es tardisimo –vio su reloj ya marcaban las 8:00 de la noche

**Flashback**

Gokudera se encontraba listo para salir a buscar a Haru, vio su reloj ya eran las 6:30 asi que si la buscaba ahora llegarian con tiempo de sobra al Instituto. Pero justo cuando iba a salir de casa se encuentra que Shamal habia entrado a la suya.

-Yo, Hayato me entere que tendras una cita con Haru –dijo Shamal

-Y eso que te importa –dijo Gokudera algo molesto

-Pues si me importa ya que te dare algunos consejos con las mujeres

-Pues no quiero escucharlos

-Si los escucharas quieras o no, ademas soy tu tutor desde que eras niño

-Me importa un carajo ahora me voy

Pero antes de que Gokudera pudiera dar un paso, todo su cuerpo se paralizo por completo.

-Te dije que me escucharias, quieras o no, mira despues que te diga algunos consejos te libero de la enfermedad que te inyecte con mi trident mosquito –dijo Shamal

Entonces comenzo el doctor pervertido a darle consejos inecesarios y absurdos ademas de que algo pervertidos a su antes pupilo, cosa que duro hasta las 7:45 de la noche, a esa hora termino las explicaciones y libero a Gokudera de la enfermedad de la paralisis con la enfermedad del hiperactivimismo.

**Fin Flashback**

Gokudera al llegar a casa de Haru se la encontro que estaba fuera de ella y con una cara de molesta.

-Gokudera-san pense que me ibas a dejar plantada –dijo Haru muy molesta

-Disculpa es que un idiota me atraso –dijo Hayato excusandose

-Eso no es excusa, ahora vamos rapido que se nos hace tarde –dijo Haru

Gokudera puso una cara de enojo y luego camino con Haru sin decir nada, fueron unos cuantos pasos que dieron y Haru fue la que rompio ese incomodo silencio.

-Hm, Gokudera-san, sobre lo que te queria contar esta tarde

-Si, ¿que es?

-Bueno veras es que Haru ultimamente ah estado algo, insegura y bueno queria preguntarte si tu tambien te has sentido asi

-Pues si lo dices, no me he sentido asi, _A ecepcion de la pesadillas-_esto ultimo lo penso para si mismo

-Ya veo –bajo su vista y paro el caminar

-Y ahora que te ocurre

Haru tomo valor

-Es que Haru te quie… -no termino en decir la oracion cuando un humo rosa aparecio cubriendo a Haru.

-¿Que diablos?, _No puede ser, a menos que la vaca estupida alla_-penso Gokudera

**5 Minutos antes en casa de Tsuna**

Lambo era perseguido por I-Pin, la razon era por la comida que Lambo habia robado de I-Pin. El pequeño bovino corria de un lado al otro, pero se tropezo y callo haciendo salir la bazuca de los 10 años y disparandose hacia el mismo.

**En el futuro**

Ya Lambo en el futuro de los diez años se encontro con el Gokudera de 25 años y por supuesto a al Haru de 24 años y por andar fastidiando al Gokudera mayor saco de nuevo la bazuca estando en el futuro(Cuantas Bazucas tiene esete niño) y por accidente le cayo a la Haru de 24 años. Y por supuesto hizo intercambiar lugares con la otra Haru de 14 años.

-Es que Haru te quiere –dijo Haru de 14 años al Gokudera de 25

-Por supuesto yo tambien te quiero –dijo divertido el mayor

-¡Hahi!, de nuevo tu –dijo sorprendiada la chica al ver la version adulta del guardian de la tormenta

El hayato adulto, solo sonrio y se acerco acorralando a Haru en una pared, ahí de lo cerca que estaban le susurro al oido:

-Luces, hermosa –y le lamio el lobulo de la oreja

-Usted, usted, no puede ser que seas Gokudera-san –decia la chica algo agitada

-Si lo soy, ademas de que fue este dia en que empezamos a salir

**Mientras Tanto en el pasado**

El humo rosa se disipo y mostro a la peor pesadilla de Gokudera. Si ahí estaba ella la Haru de 24 años, esta miraba a todos lados y a Hayato luego comprendio que estaba en el pasado, asi que se acerco a un shockeado Gokudera. Para despertarlo, le dio un calido beso.

-Fue esta noche –menciono la Haru adulta

Gokudera que havia salido de su trance, se atrevio a preguntar:

-¿Q-que sucedió esta noche?

-Jiji, eres un tontin, pero te lo contare –se acerco mas hasta que le susurro al oido –esta noche me pediste que fueramos novios

Gokudera, al escuchar eso puso una cara de ¿WTF?, que era lo que estaba diciendo, ¿porque el le pediria a Haru que fuera su novia?, pero fue que entonces vio las señales, el se comportaba algo extraño al igual que ella cuando estaban juntos o cuando se veian, tambien sentia esas desagradables mariposas en el estomago, ademas de que pensaba en ella casi siempre y no hablar de las pesadillas eroticas que tiene.

-Te deje con la boca abierta, ¿no es asi? –rio Haru y se le acerco al rostro para darle otro beso, para asi desaparecer y volver a su tiempo

La Haru del pasado habia vuelto, se sentia algo desorientada, pero despues vio como Gokudera tenia una mirada perdida hacia la nada.

-Go-Gokudera-san –llamo la chica

-Haru, yo tambien he tenido, esa sensacion y creo que tengo que decirtelo –dijo el de pelo blanco

-Pues Haru tambien lo sabe y quiere decirtelo tambien

-Entonces quiere decir que ¿si?

Haru solo asintio y le dio un beso pequeño en los labios al chico.

-Mejor, vamos a casa –dijo Gokudera

-¿¡Hahi! ¿y el baile? –dijo Haru con cierta sorpresa

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que estemos juntos.

-Gokudera-san tiene razon vamos, a casa, ¿pero de quien?

-¿Acaso eso importa?

-Claro, si vamos a casa de Haru, mis padres se molestaran.

-Arg, de acuerdo vamos a la mia.

Asi que paso la noche sin baile pero con novia.

**Fin**

**OK, matenme, este final es el mas tonto que he escrito, no se en que estaba pensando cuando lo escribi, pero igual aquí les traje el fic, para que sepan que aun estoy con vida.**

**Ahora ya me despido, que pasen un buen año nuevo y nos leemos en la siguiente ocasión.**


End file.
